This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Delaware INBRE P20 RR016472-10 Year 10 Annual Progress Report Bioinformatics Core Purpose The purpose of the Bioinformatics Core is to significantly expand the bioinformatics capability launched under INBRE-1 and to establish a nationally recognized bioinformatics capability in Delaware. The objectives of the Bioinformatics Core are to: 1: Establish the Center for Bioinformatics and Computational Biology (CBCB) with faculty recruitment and new degree programs to support bioinformatics research and education for the INBRE community 2: Integrate bioinformatics and biostatistics resources at the CBCB, the Christiana Center for Outcomes Research (CCOR) and other partner institutions to strengthen the Delaware INBRE cyberinfrastructure and collaborative research and training 3: Establish an integrated and mutually beneficial cyber-infrastructure in collaboration with Delaware's IDeA partners in the Northeast region [unreadable]the Northeast Cyberinfrastructure Consortium (NECC)